


無題

by MrSkull (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 暫時沒想到標題。也暫時沒想到下文。先坑著。





	無題

蛇可不單是邪惡的象徵，Crowley心裡想著，沒有訴諸於口舌。  
在西方宗教裡，蛇還是淫靡的代表。  
也不是說Crowley作風淫靡，——至少不像他跟地獄報告的那樣。  
這樣的事情，作為一名惡魔，Crowley是不甚在意的。

他在意的是Aziraphale的想法。  
或者更準確地說，是Aziraphale知道了他的想法之後的想法。  
就是……那個……。  
作為惡魔的Crowley都快要受不了自己的吞吞吐吐。  
他甚至、幾乎不想對自己本人承認，又怎麼能把這樣的想法告訴天使呢？  
他想要跟天使度過一些，嗯，“享樂”的時間？

『Crowley？』看著面前的惡魔走神，天使輕輕喚了一聲。  
『在，天使？』  
『我剛才問你，這支1858年的拉菲，合不合你的意。』  
『可以，當然可以，』Crowley把酒杯遞給Aziraphale，『滿上吧，天使。』  
Aziraphale露出一貫的笑容。  
他跟惡魔的共同愛好——並不是說他有多在乎這個——就是在不需作惡/為善的時候與對方分享一瓶好酒。  
Aziraphale把酒藏在書店的後部，使用與書店一併的恆溫系統來確保老酒在好的環境下靜靜等候品嚐。  
Crowley對他的許多其他愛好，品嚐美食、讀本好的第一版著作，都沒有興趣。  
唯獨品酒，Aziraphale看著Crowley把深紅的酒液傾斜入口，然後在口腔中流動，再如咀嚼般細細品味。  
Aziraphale彷彿驚醒般睜大了雙眼，迅速移開自己的視線。

惡魔無法按捺自己循著視線而去的本能，透過漆黑的鏡片去觀察天使突如其來的詫異。  
Aziraphale伸手摸了摸懷錶，又不自覺地揉著馬甲的尖角，手掌順著門襟撫到胸袋附近，才突然停住。  
Crowley迅速抬起酒杯，讓這個毫無遮掩作用的物體擋住Aziraphale可能投來的視線。  
要是其他的什麼人，Crowley可以立刻毫不猶豫地靠近，摸上對方門襟，或是大腿，再沿著曲線去到什麼終點。  
但面前的是Aziraphale，他認識了六千多年的老朋友，還一起經歷了一個不成功的末日大戰。  
天堂在他們那撥墮天使離開之後做了不少讓人厭煩的改變，地獄就像一個年久失修的地下室。  
他們都只想留在人間，自由享樂，盡情摸魚。

既然是這樣，那誘惑天使與其共寢，就不是一個想要自由摸魚的惡魔該做的事情。

所以這樣做就對了嗎？  
Crowley盯著鏡子裡的人。  
他離開Aziraphale的書店之後回到自己的公寓，給植物噴了水，關上所有門窗，把窗簾拉嚴實。  
然後來到他的睡房，睡房裡有一塊落地大鏡。  
Crowley就站在鏡子前，用手摸上有點肉肉的肚子。  
他沒有幻形的蛇瞳看向鏡子裡倒映的淺金色的人形，目光追隨手指觸及之處。  
“Aziraphale”脫下了外套，由著它皺在地上，然後是跌在其上的馬甲，腰帶。  
Crowley緩慢地解著皮帶，腳下的皮鞋已經奇蹟般地消失了。  
西褲被脫掉，襯衫的下擺遮掩住天使無性的隱秘處，“Aziraphale”停下了動作。  
『唉……。』他嘆了口氣，恢復惡魔的身姿，有點氣餒地把自己摔進漆黑的絲綢床鋪裡。

Crowley是有性的，他通過這個享受其中一類的歡愉。  
但Aziraphale沒有，他也不需要。  
就像他不需要排泄一樣——Aziraphale的神跡裏包含了奶油、芥末、霜糖、醬油的力量。  
而照理說，天使的力量都直接源於他們的主。  
所以倚靠神跡，Aziraphale總能吃到想吃的食物，Crowley自然就沒見過他挫敗的樣子。  
也就更無法想像他被情欲所困的表情。


End file.
